Garasu no Okimono
by OracleMine
Summary: "Glass Figurine" Sebastian x Reader Do you ever wonder what Sebastian does in his spare time? You, mostly.


The edges of your feather duster lightly dragged across the fine crystal decorations, ridding them of dirt and smudges. First, the dog, then the rabbit, next, the dove, and the raven...

A cool finger ran across your waist, a smug smile came upon your lips.

"Look who is back." You spoke nonchalantly, turning to the next shelf of figurines.

"It still startles me how unafraid you are of me, m'lady." Sebastian noted.

He was a striking figure in the light of the sunset, it's beams streaming through the bay windows. One could have marked him as an albino, with pale skin and red eyes, but the ebony hair spoke differently. His uniform was pressed and starched, not a single speck or stain in sight. He looked so clean and perfect, it almost hurt to look too long.

"To startle you is a privilege, Mr. Michaelis. I feel it is an emotion that doesn't happen upon you too often." Your fingers raised a glass cat up delicately, cleaning it with extra care, for his sake. "May I ask why you've returned to Madam's home at such a late hour?"

"My Master Ciel is in a tricky bit of business with the Lady of the House. II am ashamed to say that the Funtom company is rather indebted to her at the moment, seeing as her company is providing his with a few extra merchants ships. A bit of a typographical error left them shorthanded during this big trading season." He took the cat from your hands, quickly withdrawing the silk handkerchief from his breast pocket.

Your eyes trailed over his thin fingers as he somehow picked up on spots you had missed.

"Can I expect you to visit our manor more often then?"

"I'm afraid not. Only one meeting was scheduled." He placed the carved crystal back in it's velvet cushion, rather self satisfied.

"Oh. Well, your master is efficient in dealing with business, I don't know why I expected you to stay any longer." You shrugged, hiding an inkling of disappointment.

If only it were a full week of preparations. Perhaps a few months. A year, even. Having Sebastian aid you in your chores every day would make the job bearable for once. With the short timeline in mind, you settled your mind and spoke again.

"How will you ever keep yourself preoccupied while Master Phantomhive talks business? It's rather tedious, in my mind, why, you could find yourself free for several hours now." You leaned against the wall, drawing him in with a firm fist around his tie.

"We could always relive a few memories from our first visit, if it pleases the young lady." His eyes flushed a faint pink, the pupils slits.

Sebastian's hands found your waist, and his lips found your mouth. Your spine was pressed roughly against the wood paneled wall, but you oh so loved it when he was dominant. In a world of gentlemen and dandies, a demon lover was beyond refreshing.

In the demons mind, you were a rather lovely change as well. When a human happened upon the fact he was Hell born, they usually had to be killed. For the sake of his Master, of course. Anyone learning the Phantomhives were affiliated with the Devil would be dreadful for business. You, strangely enough, had accepted it with grace, and had sworn not to tell. Swearing something with a demon was rather permanent, so Sebastian had no need to worry.

Along with the smell of trust on you, he smelled something different. Lust. During a ball your mistress held a year or so ago, he did something about it. Lured you into a dark room and showed what a demon in human form was capable of. God, was he capable.

You weren't sure of what there was between the two of you, but there was satisfaction. On occasions where you both were staying in the same location, Sebastian's human form was relieved of primitive want and you were given a form of affection, and it did both of you good.

It wasn't unheard of for a demon to choose a human mate, especially when he felt something so close to...he refused to think of the word love. Love was for petty humans. Yet, with that logic, he was feeling rather petty at the moment.

His tongue dragged against your own, hot lips locked tight. Both of your bodies were awakening in new ways, clothing began to feel itchy and unwanted. But, as his wandering hand was inching up your skirt, a voice bellowed, "Sebastian!"

He paused, pulling away from you. Your breath was rapid, your lips swollen and bruised from abuse. Leave it to the butler to wreck you with a single kiss. He, of course, looked unfazed, if not a little disappointed.

"It seems my master has finished early. He'll want a treat to ease his headache, and an early bedtime." He nodded as he thought, already planning his evening chores.

He was gone in a flash, leaving you rather lonely against the wall. You pressed a hand over your heart, trying to steady yourself. Why couldn't you had fallen for any other man in the world, you had to choose the one who could never be fully dedicated to you.

For now, there was work to be done. With weak knees, you turned back to the case of trinkets, busying yourself with organizing them. Your brow furrowed as one came up missing. After a recount, it seemed the kitten from before was entirely gone

You paused, a grin spilling over your lips.

"Oh no." You feigned irritation, your eyes to the ceiling. "I'll have to go all the way to the Phantomhive manor in the morning to see if Sebastian know where the mistress's figurine has gone."

You giggled to yourself, closing the cabinet tight before walking off. "It's such a terribly long carriage ride, I'll even have to stay the night. What a bother..."

That demon was so tricky when he wanted to be. That's why you loved him.


End file.
